Generational Ship
Name: Generational Ship Craft: Traveler Generational Ship Type: Cruiser Scale: Capital Length: 125 meters (estimated) Skill: Space Transports Crew: 10; Skeleton Crew: 1/+10 Passengers: 150 Cargo Capacity: 1,500 metric tons Consumables: 2 months Hyperdrive: x2 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 3D+1 Shields: 4D Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'2 Energy Cannons ' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capitals hip gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-15/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 2-30/60/120km Damage: 6D Notes: *The Traveler Generational Ships are pieced together ships that run only through the skill of their crews. They require constant maintenance and more often than not break down after being used for more than just the basics of space flight. All systems have mishap modifiers ranging from +1 to +3. *'Unique': No two Generational Ships are alike. Each ship is configured in completely different ways. Some May be designed for battle, others for exploration, others as city-ships, etc. What is presented here is a basic model to customize as the ship's Captain sees fit. Description: "Nice ship. A little bit of a fixer-upper, but I can see the potential." —'John Sheppard' Traveler generational ships are interstellar vessels built and used by the Travelers as shelter for their entire civilization. They serve a purpose similar to that of Wraith Hive ships and Ancient City-ships, although on a much smaller scale. Overview "Our fleet is old. There was a time when we had the resources to build new ships, but now we don't. When we lose one, it's gone for good, and despite strict population controls there just isn't enough room for all of us any more." -'Larrin' Traveler ships share a relatively symmetrical design. They are mostly flat, with a raised area near the rear of the vessel. Two prominent sublight engines are mounted on the rear, instead of being built into the vessel as they are on most ships. They are smaller than most capital ships, being roughly half the size of a Daedalus-class vessel. They are hyperspace-capable and equipped with both shields and energy weapons. Travelers live aboard their ships, being an entirely space-faring race. Thus, their ships are designed to house as many people as possible, though their total crew compliment is unlikely to be very high given their size. Because the Travelers lack the ability to build new ships, their current fleet is the total capacity of their entire civilization. Because they remain in space the majority of their lives, Travelers seldom land their ships for repairs. Thus, their ships are largely kept operational by a large amount of "jury rigging". This makes individual ship performance within their fleet inconsistent. (ATL: "Travelers", "Be All My Sins Remember'd", "The Lost Tribe") Technology "This is the crudest hyperdrive system I have ever encountered. It is cobbled together from mismatching components." —'Radek Zelenka' Traveler ships possess a wide range of technologies common to space-faring races. Their ships are equipped with hyperdrives, which presumably are only capable of interstellar travel. Their hyperdrives run on more primitive wires and chips as opposed to control crystals, and are built from mismatching components. Though unstable, they are remarkably durable considering their construction, as Mila, the engineer on Katana Labrea's ship was able to restore hyperdrive functionality, at least momentarily, only minutes after overloading the drive to reach their destination faster. Traveler ships have shields for defense and energy weapons for offense. Their combat capabilities are inferior compared to a Daedalus-class ship or an Aurora-class battleship, but more than a match for Vanir spaceships. During the Battle of Asuras, besides a single Hive ship, a Traveler ship was the only loss during the conflict, which would seem to indicate that Wraith vessels are also superior in combat. (ATL: "Travelers", "Be All My Sins Remember'd", "The Lost Tribe") History In 2007, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's Puddle Jumper was disabled by a generational ship while he was on his way back to Atlantis after a resupply mission. After being questioned and unsuccessfully hijacking their Aurora-class battleship, he was released, leaving the ship in his Puddle Jumper while the[Traveler fleet left with the Aurora-class battleship. (ATL: "Travelers") During the Battle of Asuras, six generational ships and the Aurora-class battleship joined the Daedalus, Apollo and seven Wraith Hive ships to defeat the Asurans. One generational ship was lost. (ATL: "Be All My Sins Remember'd") During the Battle of M6H-987, one Traveler ship, commanded by Katana Labrea, successfully engaged and destroyed two Vanir ships. After the battle, the ship opened a hyperspace window large enough to encompass the Daedalus, preventing its collision with Janus' research outpost by taking both ships through the planet. After the Daedalus was safe, the ship fired at the outpost on the planet, destroying it and the Attero device. Because it had sustained moderate damage, the ship was taken to Atlantis where it was repaired with the help of Dr. Radek Zelenka. (ATL: "The Lost Tribe") Source: *Stargate Wiki: Traveler generational ship *thedemonapostle